Cantárida
by karma3985
Summary: ¿Qué estarías dispuesto hacer, si la cura para la enfermedad de la persona que amas, depende única y exclusivamente de ti?. Créditos al creador de la imagen. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Relato sin fin de lucro y se reserva los derechos de autor.


**Cantárida Vol.1**

 **Nota:** La historia se relata en primera y tercera persona. Deseo de todo corazón cumplir con sus expectativas y que la espera haya valido la pena.

Siéntase libres de su opinión y recuerden que les estoy totalmente agradecida por pasar a darles un vistazo a mis historias.

* * *

¡Corro!, y no exagero al comparar mi velocidad con del cuarto Hokage. Llevo el pulso acelerado y no precisamente por el esfuerzo físico, es más bien por el manojo de nervios en el que me he convertido desde que un cazador especial AMBU interceptó mi oficina reportando que mi esposa fue llevada al hospital por una intoxicación. No esperé el permiso de salida de Naruto quien se encontraba a mi lado revisando unos informes cuando salí por la ventana para ahorrar tiempo. A lo lejos veo el alto edificio, y el arribo a este se me hace eterno, arrojo una maldición a los cuatro vientos haciendo que una viejecita me mire con desaprobación y cubra los oídos de la que supongo es su pequeña nieta.―¡lo siento!―exclamó sin detenerme.

―¿En que sala se encuentra mi mujer?―exijo con agitación al alcanzar el cubículo de recepción.―La dama vestida de blanco me mira con enojo, pero comprende mi situación.―¡Señor cálmese!―sugiere―soy la enfermera encargada de los expedientes y para ingresar al banco de datos de los pacientes necesito el nombre completo de quién busca.

―¡Nara Temari!―le digo y la pelirroja mueve sus dedos sobre el teclado,―sala de emergencias, puerta al fondo a la derecha habitación 3-B.― responde y me dirijo hacia la dirección asignada buscando la sala con desesperación. Doy con un solitario pasillo y me debato entre ser el sujeto ecuánime de siempre y esperar pacientemente la salida de algún médico o azotar la puerta hasta que me den una respuesta. Percibo un chacra que no me cuesta diferenciar y sin mediar palabra alguna levanto al enmascarado de las solapas de su chaleco.―¿Se supone que debían protegerla?―le digo con furia.

―¡Y lo hicimos, señor!, no hubo contratiempos, inspeccionamos hasta el más recóndito lugar del palacete.

―Entonces, ¿cómo me explicas que mi esposa esté ahí dentro?

―¡Ya se lo dije señor consejero!, no sabemos cómo pasó,  
yo mismo caté cada platillo previo a ser servido a los embajadores. No detecté nada extraño.

Aprieto mis puños para acercarlo más a mí. La rabia carcome mis sentidos y me veo tentado a golpearle el rostro hasta volver añicos su máscara.―¿Quién me asegura que no fuiste tú?―le reto.

―¡Deja al oficial en paz, Nara!―exige una voz femenina a mi espalda.

La conservada mujer cruje sus tacones a cada paso mientras se hace acompañar por quién fue su antigua aprendiz. La miro de reojo sin soltar al anónimo.―¿Godaime sama?, ¿Qué hace acá?

― Me llamaron de urgencia a intervenir a tu mujer.

―Pero usted está jubilada...¿tan mal está?―tartamudeo al comprender la magnitud de la situación para que justamente sea Tsunade Senjū quien estabilice a Temari.

―Debíamos actuar rápido,―interrumpe Sakura―hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance más nada parecía funcionar.

―Date una idea de cuán grave puede ser para que Sakura no pueda con ello, pero ni siquiera yo lo logré, esto es algo que se escapa de mis manos.

―¿Qué quiere decir?, acaso ella...―dejé la pregunta sin terminar al no poder concretarla.  
―¿Muerta?―estuve a punto de desmayarme con solo la mención de su desceso.―No seas tan dramático, Shikamaru, la hermana del Kazekage es un hueso duro de roer. Sí, efectivamente su condición es complicada, pero saldrá adelante. Los resultados muestran un severo grado de envenenamiento por ingesta de una toxina muy conocida en su tierra. Alguien debió agregarlo a unas castañas.―añade.  
―¿Castañas?―reitero para que ella me confirme.

―¡Así es!―dirijo mis ojos hacia ella y percibo algo de perspicacia en su hablar y a mi pelirosa amiga removerse con incomodidad. ―¡Y tú niñito, eres su cura!―sentencia dejándome en el limbo.

.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde Temari fue estabilizada y dada de alta. Ahora estamos en casa y la mantengo cubierta por un grueso edredón. Sigue sin reaccionar y en intervalos de treinta minutos debo cambiar los vendajes para calmar la fiebre. Por ratos me desespero sintiéndome completamente inútil al vigilar el progreso de una mejoría que no parece llegar a su salud.

Un quejido lastimero escapa de su boca atrayéndome al presente, me acerco para descubrir que se estremece y que el camisón se le pega en las partes más pecaminosas de su cuerpo. ―«¡No me lo pongas más difícil, mujer!»―sus ojos se abren de par en par, trata de enderezarse y chilla por el contacto de mis manos en su piel.―« _Debes tener sumo cuidado en cómo manipules el cuerpo de tu esposa. El veneno tiende agudizar los sentidos e hipersensibilizar el tejido epitelial_ »―recomendó Shino quien salió de la habitación de mi mujer con la mala noticia de que tampoco pudo contraatacar la toxina, pero al menos, logró identificar su proveniencia.

―¿Dónde estoy?― exigió saber Temari con voz pastosa.

―En casa.―respondo para tranquilizarla.

―¿Quién eres y por qué gritas?―reclama llevándose con dificultad sus manos a sus orejas.―« _alteración de sus sentidos_ »―razono puesto que lo que acabo de decir lo dije en un susurro.

―¡Soy yo!, ¡Shikamaru!, ¡estás a salvo!―la tranquilizo.

―¿Qué me sucedió?

―Shhh, ―exclamo omitiendo su pregunta.

―¡Tengo sed!―me dice. Sus verdes iris se pierden en sus párpados.―« _tendrá abundancia salival, sin embargo, sentirá el paladar seco. Necesita ingerir mucho líquido»_ ―me acordé de una de las tantas advertencias de Aburame.―Tomo un vaso para agregarle agua fría y se lo acerco.―¡bebe!―le apremio. Sorbe hasta casi atragantarse, me estrecha el cristal haciendo amago de levantarse de la cama.

―¡Mujer, cuidado!―chillo y la sostengo justo cuando iba a desplomarse al suelo.

―¡No me toques!―reclama intentando separarse, pero la estrujo más hacia mi pecho con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Como si de un indefenso y asustado gatito se tratase, mete sus uñas en mi carne, pero por su debilidad me parece más una ruda caricia―«las mismas que me tiene acostumbrado cuando las cosas se salen de control al hacer el amor.»― Coloca su frente en mi hombro en señal de rendición. De pronto, se suelta reír incesantemente haciéndola ver como posesa.

Su actitud me altera. Siendo sincero he llegado a pensar que esto es el producto de un mal sueño, un ninjutsu o un clon de sombras porque si bien la mujer ante mi luce es todo aspecto físico a Temari, su personalidad dista en demasía a la de la rubia que roba mis suspiro desde que soy un crío; sin embargo, toda duda desaparece cuando reconozco el pequeño lunar en su costado.

Sus irracionales carcajadas paran de repente y se dedica a observarme con sus ojos desorbitados llevando su mano a la boca para retener las arcadas. Da con el objetivo de empujarme y huye trastabillando haciael tocador, se arrodilla para devolver su estómago en el retrete. ―« _le hemos suministrado un vomitivo para que evacue los restos de la toxina_ »―vuelven a mí las palabras de Sakura.―le sostengo el cabello para evitar que se lo ensucie y le palmeo delicadamente su espalda sintiendo como mi corazón se contrae al verla tan débil.

.

.

.

Minutos más tarde, se levanta jalando la cadena y se apresura al lavabo para cepillarse los dientes. Pensé en salir y respetar su privacidad, pero su torpe andar me muestra que sigue débil y le puede venir otro malestar que lleve al piso y no estar ahí para socorrerla por lo que preferí esperar recostando mi espalda a la pared contraria.―¿Te sientes mejor?

Me da un mirada reprobando mi comentario, seca su barbilla con una toalla y sale caminando como borracho hasta topar con el borde de la cama, se acuesta sobre esta para en segundos enderezarse como resorte.―Tengo que volver al baño y me estorbas.―brama con furia dando un respingo cuando sus descalzos pies resienten la heladez del mosaico.

―¿Qué tienes?―le ruego.

―¡No te incumbe!

Exhalo con cansancio, ―¡Temari, por favor!―insisto.

―¡Necesito hacer pipi!, ¿contento?―ruge perdiéndose dentro del tocador.

Suelto mi coleta y peino mi cabello con desesperación. Giro a ver el reloj confirmando que es tiempo de darle el medicamento prescrito por la quinta, martillo insistentemente la puerta con mis nudillos para avisarle y mi instinto me lleva a poner el oído sobre la madera para percibir algún sonido extraño, me tranquilizo al recibir el eco del agua como respuesta y no dejo de maniobrar el pestillo hasta que el metal cede e ingreso viéndola sentada en el retrete con una toalla arrollada en su cabello y el albornoz desatado.

―¿Te has duchado?―le digo para tantear que tan consciente está de la realidad.

―¿Tú que crees?―ironiza sin quitar su mirada en un punto fijo del vacío.

―¡Mierda!―farfullo cuando al rozar su frente la siento más que caliente que un caldero, apresuro mi paso para traerle la sustancia efervescente que es para prevenir convulsiones.―¡Ten!―le digo extendiendo el vaso.

―¡No quiero!

―¡Te hará bien!

―¡Dije que no!―chilla arrojando al vaso que se fragmenta al chocar con el suelo.―¡ups!, ¡se quebró!―balbucea ahogada en un mar de carcajadas por su acto de rebeldía.―¡Mira, creo que me corté!―dice entretenida jugando con su sangre.

" _Es muy probable que sufra alteración de sus emociones, volviéndose violenta._ " _―_ me crispo con las palabras de Shino y me asusta enfrentar a una Temari más agresiva de lo normal.

―¡Rayos!―la alzo en brazos para evitar contratiempos y ella se arremolina para bajarse, la obligo a quedarse quieta en la cama, regreso por el botiquín, me arrodillo para revisar su pie y gracias al cielo no es una herida profunda, tomo una mota de gasa con agua oxigenada para limpiar el área afectada recibiendo una patada de mi esposa en mi ante brazos quien chilla en queja.―¡Qué demonios!―reclamo quitándome los restos del químico de mi cara.

―¡Me arde!―se queja compungida.

Me trago mil blasfemias y me veo tentado a desistir en cuidarla y simplemente dejarla aquí encerrada para continuar con mis labores y llegar mañana a verificar su estado. Exhalo para disipar mi egoísmo,―¡no te muevas de aquí!, ¿entiendes?―le digo y la veo asentir con los mofletes hinchados como niña regañada.―¡Pronto mejorarás!―le calmo acariciándole su mejilla.

―¿A dónde vas?

―A la cocina por un té de tilo. ¡Te hará dormir!―le digo arropándola cuando ella se hace un ovillo entre las sábanas.

.

.

.

Camino de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado antes de canalizar mi frustración chocando mis puños sobre el mesón.―«¡Ve con ella _!, solo te aconsejo que al tomarla seas gentil más no melindroso._ »―la voz de la Godaime cimbra en mi mente.―«¡ _no lo haré!, se trata de mi esposa no de una casquivana cualquiera que recogí en una taberna de mala muerte_.»―« _Y por lo mismo es que hoy más que nunca debes demostrarle que eres el hombre que ella necesita_.»―« _Debe haber otra alternativa»―«¡No la hay! y en vez de estar haciendo dolamas agradécele a los dioses que lo dosis suministrada fue exacta o ya estarías estrenando tu viudez.»_

El recuerdo de aquel intercambio verbal perfora mis sesos. Por dicha el pitillo de la cafetera vino a mi rescate, me apresuré a servir el brebaje y apagar la estufa para subir a nuestra recámara. Me quedo estático en el umbral sin dar crédito a lo perpetuado en esa estancia. Mis ojos se postran en la rubia figura que yace desnuda en la cama masacrando sus pechos con sus manos y rozando la cara interna de sus mulos entre sí para aplacar su hedonismo.

Con increíble sigilo llego a su costado y la dejo hacer. Su níveo cuerpo está cubierto por una capa de sudor serpenteando en busca de liberación y me dedico a contemplar la erótica escena mientras rasco mi entrepierna para apaciguar una creciente molestia. ―¡Ah!―gime pellizcando sus pezones y dirigiendo su mano hacia el sur perdiéndola en aquel cáliz del que tanto he bebido.

― _«¡No lo hagas!, ¡No lo hagas!»_ ―repito mentalmente como un mantra que me proteja de lo que está por ocurrir. Es un auto engaño porque verla manipular el núcleo de su placer es demasiado para mi ya precario raciocinio. Su siguiente coro de gemidos me parecieron una tácita invitación a hundirme en ella y no planeo postergarla más.

Di un mal movimiento haciendo que interrumpa su exploración. Sin querer la pongo en evidencia, ella hace un intento fallido de tapar su desnudez con sus manos, pero con gran agilidad enrolla la sábana en su cuerpo y se recuesta al respaldar. ―¿Hace cuánto llegaste―exige saber.

Presiono mis dientes con enojo porque si bien su organismo está contaminado con una sustancia alucinógena, ella es conscientes de muchas cosas que suceden a su alrededor.―En este preciso instante.―respondo sin titubear.―¡Te traje el té!― le digo alcanzándole la jarra y rezando que ella no note que el té está tibio.

―¡Ya!―exclama con incredulidad antes de sorber el brebaje. Pone sus verdes pupilas en mí arqueando una ceja.―¿Qué viste?―indaga con reproche.

Trago con dificultad más aún cuando comienza a escanear mi cuerpo deteniéndose en la indiscreta elevación de mi cremallera.―Nada―contesto con habitual simpleza para aligerar el ambiente.

―¿Qué viste?―reitera.

―Te vi masturbarte ―aclaro su sospecha sin tapujo alguno y eso le incomoda.

―Debo salir de aquí―chilla deslizándose fuera de la cama y tal parece que el estar sin ropa le brinda ligereza pareciendo una ágil duendecilla, solo consigo atraparla cuando da un traspié y la sostengo de la cintura antes que caiga de bruces directamente al pasadizo.―No irás a ningún lado, al menos no sin mí ―susurro a su oído. El calor infernal que emana su abdomen me dice que la fiebre ha aumentado, así como, el tono rojizo que adorna todo su cuerpo y la sudoración copiosa.

―¡Déjame ir, Shikamaru!, ¡No soy yo misma en estos momentos!―suplica girando a verme con sus pupilas dilatadas. Ella conoce su cuerpo a la perfección y sabe que su malestar va más allá de un quebranto de salud. En su interior impera un caos hormonal y aflora un frenesí que aturde sus sentidos amenazando en acabar pronto con su juicio. Para peores males su guapo marido no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra, bombardeándola con cuestionamientos, arrumacos y cuidos. El tacto de sus enguantadas manos alborotan un calor interno que desarticula su temple, la estremece cuando su cálido aliento golpea en su oreja y la punta de su lengua flagela el borde de esta olisqueando a la vez su cabello.

Su esposo tiene la mirada oscura, una que grita peligro y afecto en partes iguales, acerca su rostro y sin más preámbulo estampa posiciona su boca contra la suya. Varios minutos pasan y ninguno hace por donde separar sus labios en busca del preciado aire y cuando lo hacen se miran directamente a los ojos sonriendo, posiblemente, recordando aquellos ayeres donde el mínimo tiempo a solas lo aprovechaban para saciar sus urgencias sexuales. Él acaricia las mejillas de su mujer con sus pulgares mientras frota su nariz contra la de ella carraspeando para aclarar su voz,―no tomes a mal lo que sucederá ni creas que estoy valiéndome de esto para hacer de las mías tampoco intentes matarme cuando estés completamente en tus cabales. ¡Es por tu bien!, ¿Sí?―le susurra antes de besar su húmeda sien y auparla para llevarla de regreso a su habitación y depositarla suavemente sobre el colchón.

―¿Qué vas a hacerme?―inquiere la rubia con un hilo de voz.

Shikamaru se quita una bota luego la otra y así sucesivamente lo hace con cada prenda hasta quedar despreocupadamente desnudo bajo el escrutinio de su esposa quien ni siquiera parpadeó para no perderse detalle alguno del espectáculo despertando con ello no perdió detalle La veo no perder detalle de mi espectáculo y sobretodo no despega sus ojos de mi pelvis haciendo que aquel bribón espabile ante la hipnotizante mirada de su hembra. Reposa el vaso sobre el buró.

―¿Por qué te quitaste la ropa?

―¡Para aliviarte!

―¿Cómo?... no tienes que hacerlo sino quieres.―acota al comprender sus intenciones.

―Quiero. Quieres. Nada más importa.

El consejero del Nanadaime no alarga el suplicio por lo que repta sus manos por el contorno del menudo cuerpo de su esposa hasta la tersa piel de sus nalgas para masacrarlas incentivando con ello su deseo y recibiendo a cambio una sinfonía de gemidos al compás de las lamidas proporcionadas en su cuello. Shikamaru azota esas pálidas bellezas que lo vuelven loco separando los muslos, pero la bandida de su esposa se adelanta a su propósito y gira dejándolo abajo de ella y es justamente ahí que comienza el duelo entre los dos.

Ambos se comen a besos, se palpan cuanto recoveco exista en sus anatomías prestando suma atención aquellas zonas problemáticas, la rubia toma la delantera y lleva sus manos a la amplia espalda de Shikamaru para arrastrar sus uñas por toda su longitud haciéndolo gruñir. El moreno la avienta con un tanto de salvajismo y ella rebota en el colchón intercambiando una maliciosa sonrisa. Discretamente revisa la temperatura de su mujer.―«subió»―comprueba y toma uno de los pocos cubos de hielo que no se había deshecho.

―¿Qué haces?―le interroga Temari.

―¿Confías en mí?

Ella asiente sin dudarlo.―¡Tú sabes que sí!

―¡Te amo!―le asegura separando sus largas extremidades para meterse en medio y comérsela a besos. Deja un reguero de besos en sus mejilla, pasa su lengua por su mandíbula y desciende dejando un rastro salival en su cuello. Oye gimotear a la rubia ante el contacto del hielo sobre uno de sus pezones haciendo que ese rosado botón se contraiga e inmediatamente lo succiona con ímpetu mientras enfría al otro para en seguida calentarlo con su boca. Realiza la misma faena en los puntos erógenos de su esposa, apenas el sólido trozo de agua se condensa en la intimidad femenina, coloca su órgano gustativo para lamer sus pliegues y mordisquear el clítoris, además de dos de sus dedos que mete y saca en sincronía con su lengua siguiendo el ritmo pautado por la respiración de Temari.

Desde ahí la ve maldecir, gritar, llorar y reír hasta que llega al cielo en un magnífico orgasmo. Shikamaru se erige relamiendo los restos salinos del clímax de su esposa y tan entretenido estaba en ello que no vio venir la bofetada patrocinada por la hermana del Kazekage.―¿A qué se debe esto?―ruge sobándose el área afectada.

―¡A qué lo quiero duro!―chilla la ojiverde con ahínco.

―¡Santo cielo!― masculle el Nara al notar la actitud salvaje de su mujer entre otros síntomas que lo preocupan en sobremanera.―« _la crisis puede pausarse y regresar más fuerte. Debes estar preparado, recuerda: sudoración extrema, sensibilidad en la piel e incremento en el libido son señales inequívocas que el veneno está en su punto máximo»_ ― rememoró la advertencia del Aburame.

―¡Es mi turno!―avisa Temari gateando seductoramente hacia él tomando su miembro, sin embargo, su esposo retiene sus pequeñas manos, y sin más miramientos la obliga a tumbarse sobre su vientre y quedar de nuevo con la cabeza apuntando el norte, le brinda soporte colocando un par de almohadas bajo su vientre para que su cola quede en pompa, extiende sus muslos para recoge una generosa cantidad de flujos y lubricar su venoso tronco.

Aparta los pliegues íntimos de la rubia para penetrarla hasta la mitad, retrocede sus caderas para embestirla con dureza. Rota las mismas para incentivar el placer entre los dos y siente una gota de sudor deslizarse por su columna vertebral. Temari se deja llevar dedicándose únicamente a gemir y soportar los bruscas acometidas de su marido sosteniendo firmemente los barrotes del respaldar. ―¡No pares!, ¡no pares, por favor!, ¡Qué rico!―implora mordiendo un cojín y robándole una ronca risa al moreno que se motivó acelerando los empujes y produciendo con ello lacónicos sonidos.

Bastaron unos cuantos asaltos para que derramara explosivamente su agonía dentro del cuerpo de su esposa cayendo exhausto sobre su espalda, ambos respiran rítmicamente, pero tenían una satisfactoria sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros. Temari había alcanzado minutos antes la cúspide del placer, se mostraba sumisa y satisfecha, pero era solo una fachada, ya que en breve recuperó la energía y aquel fuego abrasador volvió a incendiar su ser con más brío así que le exigió a su marido un esfuerzo físico capaz de doblegar a las nueve bestias con cola.

.

.

.

Dos veces más hicieron el amor y una tercera que satisfizo oralmente. Deliberadamente se dejaron llevar por el instinto primario del apareamiento. Por horas fueron más animales que humanos. Descansaban unos minutos y luego volvían al ruedo, al terminar estaban agotados y con el chakra de un infante. A ella le había costado conciliar el sueño. Tenía constantes arrebatos insaciables de coito y sed, ahora yacía tranquilamente dormida mientras él no había logrado pegar el ojo. Se dedicó a velar el sueño de la rubia y cambiar la toalla de su frente al volverle la temperatura.―me ha llegado tarde el turno de devolverte un poco de todo lo que has hecho por mí, mujer.―le susurro sentado en la vieja mecedora mientras bebía un té cargado de tilo entreteniéndose leyendo algunos documentos.

Al dar las tres de la mañana Temari tuvo un ataque de ansiedad, pero rápidamente se calmó entre los fornidos brazos de su marido.―¡Tienes complejo de murciélago!―chilló risueña en el pecho del Nara.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Pues porque de día eres un vago sin remedio para guardar energía y derrocharla por la noche. Shikamaru entendió el sarcasmo y dio una muda plegaria al ver que lentamente su mujer estaba volviendo hacer la misma.―Es de madrugada así que no soy exclusivamente nocturno, varío según la ocasión, no omitas que también lo hemos hecho de mañana y de tarde.

― Y al medio día cuando aprovechamos las escasas veces en que el absorbente de Naruto te permite venir almorzar.

―¡Y a medio día, cierto!―afirma siguiéndole el juego a su esposa.

―¿Me dirás qué es lo que tengo?―solicita Temari entre bostezos, pero no recibe respuesta alguna por parte de su marido.―¡vuelve a dormir!―le sugiere peinando su empapado cabello.

.

.

.

Los rayos de sol se colaban por las persianas cuando Temari nuevamente despertó. Shikamaru tomó su temperatura.―¡a bajado!―murmura.

―¿Cuánto he dormido?

―Lo suficiente

―¿Qué hora es?

―Las diez

―¡¿Qué?!―chilla la rubia con espanto.

―Quédate en cama todo el día, ayer tuviste fiebres superiores a los 38° grados y no es bueno que te andes paseando como si nada.

―¡Mira la hora que es!, bajaré a preparar el desayuno.―terquea.

―Todavía no te has recuperado. Shikadai llegará pronto y entre los dos nos encargaremos de la casa.

―¿Y de qué me sirve?, si luego luego me entero que comieron pura comida chatarra, atascaron el triturador de basura, y metieron toda la ropa a la lavadora sin separar por colores. ¡No gracias!, después me toca solucionar sus desastres y juro por la memoria de mis padres que los haré andar por la calle con sus trajes como arcoíris.―acota haciendo un intento por levantarse, pero falla estrepitosamente cuando el vértigo hace de las suyas.―¡sigo mareada!

―¡Hazme caso y toma reposo!

Ella recuesta su cabeza a la almohada.―Me siento como en el primer trimestre de embarazo o como la vez que mis hermanos y yo jugamos a verdad o reto y bebimos como bárbaros días antes de casarme.―confesó.―¿ya me dirás la verdad?―insistió con su característica voz demandante.

Shikamaru analizó los pros y contras al respecto y dedujo que Temari siempre halla la manera de boicotear sus intentos de ser cauteloso y le iba pésimamente mal que cuando era sincero y admitía sus inquietudes.

No sabía cómo ahondar el tema y buscó la mejor forma de decírselo sin que se preocupase, pero ninguna opción le era fiable.―Te envenenaron con Cantárida en la encerrona.―le admite haciendo que los verdes orbes de su mujer se abran con incredulidad. Fue en el transcurso de la cena, los análisis arrojaron que unas castañas estaban contaminadas con la toxina.

La bomba estalla en el cerebro de la rubia trayendo a colación cada denigrante recuerdo. Se pierde en sus pensamientos por un breve lapso de tiempo, para en instantes reaccionar con espanto provocando que su esposo se sobresalte cuando la ve llorar.―Ataqué a un oficial AMBU a las afueras de la reunión. Fue después de que un humilde y raquítico viejecito suplicara que le comprase unas golosinas así que lo hice y me llevé una a la boca, me pareció extraño que el sabor era más bien picoso como si tuviera pimienta. Luego empecé a sentir un fuego abrazador bullir en mi interior y una rara sensación navegar en mi sistema nervioso. Simplemente me lancé hacia el AMBU, presionándolo para que me tomase sexualmente en plena calle. El pobre hizo malabares evitándome con proeza. Lo último que recuerdo es doblarme por un dolor punzante en mi intimidad, sufrir un calor insoportable y desplomarme contra el pavimento. Es indescriptible...―niega tragándose la última frase.

―¡Ya olvídalo!

―¿Qué fácil es decirlo?

―Estás a la defensiva y solo tomas esa postura cuando algo te sobrepasa. ¡solo déjalo ir!

―¡Con un demonio, Shikamaru!, ¿qué parte de que estuve a nada de ponerte los cuernos no entendiste?, no me hubiese importado hacerlo con él o con cualquier hijo de vecino. La cuestión era tener a un hombre entre mis piernas. Cuando reaccioné tenía mi labial impreso en gran parte de su máscara. Me comporté como una libertina. Olvidé mis valores, mi familia, a ti.―confiesa a viva voz y llevándose las manos al rostro.

El pecho del moreno se estruje odiándose por ser tan cobarde. Tsunade sama, Sakura y Shino se lo advirtieron. Debía actuar a la brevedad posible, pero quiso ser un caballero y respetar a su mujer en todo momento a sabiendas de su necesidad. Tomo valor de donde no lo tenía y se acercó a ella quien lo empuja.

―¡Dilo!, ¡restriégame en la cara que soy una perra en celo!―aúlle con dolor.

―¡Jamás pensaría eso de ti!, ¡Y te prohíbo expresarte así de ti misma!

―¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo con lo que te acabo de decir?

―Porque eres la mujer de mi vida. Y lo importante es que pudiste refrenar tus deseos y volviste a casa en busca de tu hombre. El que sí puede cumplirte a toda regla y te da más que sexo.

Por cerca de quince minutos se dedicó a serenar a su esposa quien una vez calma analizó su situación―¡Todo fue planeado!, no me cabe duda de ello... ¿cantárida dijiste?

―Sí.

―" _Lytta Vesicatoria"_. Hace tiempo no escuchaba de él. Es un insecto autóctono de mi aldea, lo sé porque en la academia nos advertían del peligro al ingerirla, ¡espera!, eso quiere decir que fue una confabulación de Suna.

―Es prematuro culpar a alguien, sin embargo, se tiene a la mira a un grupo de shinobis de la extrema izquierda de la arena. Fueron de la élite ninja de tu aldea que renegaron de sus cargos porque discrepan de los ideales pacifistas y progresistas de tu hermano.

―"Los ortodoxos", a ellos te refieres.

―Sí, ellos son.

―¿Qué ganaban con intentar matarme?

―No creo que ese haya sido el verdadero propósito.―Shikamaru nota cuán atenta está su esposa a lo que va decir.―¿Recuerdas lo que tu profesor explicaba de los efectos de la cantárida?―indaga.

―Muy poco en realidad. Que es altamente tóxico, que una mísera cantidad de su extracto puede ser letal y que algunas personas lo pulverizan para utilizarlo como un potente...

―¡Afrodisíaco!―termina la oración por ella.

La mirada de Temari refleja que no da crédito a las palabras de su marido.―¡No!, ¡eso es absurdo!

―Según las averiguaciones, ellos también se opusieron a nuestra boda aduciendo que existe un conflicto de interés por parte de Konoha, y que me usaron como anzuelo para enamorarte y tener la gracia del godaime Kazekage a nuestro favor.

―¿Les era mejor matarme?

―No son bobos Temari, saben a ciencia cierta que de acabar contigo Gaara llamaría a guerra a cualquier país que les brinde asilo político lo que originaría una separación de opiniones entre los Kages y sabemos que Konoha apoyaría a Suna. Su objetivo es herir directamente a Gaara no acarrear sufrimiento a tu pueblo.

―¡Mi muerte jamás provocaría una guerra mundial!

―¿Ah no?, supongamos que estás en lo correcto, ¿crees que Kankuro se quedaría de brazos cruzados?, esos dos llegarían hasta las últimas consecuencias, y de no ser así, la hubiese organizado yo a título personal. No nos hagamos los tontos. Tu y yo sabemos que tu cabeza, la mía y la de nuestro hijo valen su peso en oro y no cualquiera se atrevería atentar contra nuestra porque entienden que tendrán al acecho a las dos potencias armamentistas entre las cinco grandes naciones.

―Entonces si sus intenciones no eran acabar con mi vida, lo que pretendían era dejarme en ridículo ante los demás embajadores convirtiéndome en una libertina para manchar el prestigio de Gaara.

―¡Exacto!. Ese sería un simple daño colateral, no obstante, y según me informó Sai cuando tu estabas en observación, un presunto implicado confesó bajo coacción psicológica que la meta principal era violarte entre uno o varios y esperar que de tan aberrante acto saliera un embarazo. Creyeron que inmediatamente te repudiaría y no aceptaría criar un bastardo, te enviaría de regreso a Suna donde tu hermano te obligaría a casarte para limpiar su nombre siendo ese buen samaritano un miembro secreto de la organización, y ante cualquier circunstancia habrían testigos de tu desenfreno sexual y jamás se sospecharía que fuese la secuela de un somnífero. Era cuestión de esperar unos años para ver ascender al futuro líder de Sunagakure, un legítimo _Sabaku no_ , porque para ellos Shinki no cuenta al ser adoptado y les resulta una herejía que Shikadai tome al lugar de su tío al no ser un ciudadano activo de la arena, además de ser un mestizo como mucho tienes el agravio de llamarlo.

―¡Mi hijo no es ningún caballo para que lo nombren así!―farfulle Temari reteniendo su ira.―¡no en mi presencia!―masculle con dolor latente.―Han pasado prácticamente trece años de nuestro enlace y aún no logran superar que me haya enamorado de un extranjero, justamente un oriundo de la tierra maldita que en tiempos de antaño mató a nuestros mejores shinobis y civiles.

―No les prestes atención. Me daré a la tarea de darles cacería. No descansaré hasta tenerlos tras las rejas y te juro que los haré pagar por su ofensa. Lo de las habladurías de que soy un "don nadie" indigno de ti me tienen sin cuidado, porque no sé usted señora Nara, pero al menos yo tengo muy claro que la quiero a mi lado hasta que deba partir de este mundo y no pienso renunciar a usted _princesa de la arena_ por que estoy decidido a ganarme a pulso su amor cada día.―le asegura Shikamaru recibiendo gratamente los brazos de su esposa quien lo ataca con una horda de besos.

―Estamos a mano, ¿no?, sé que muchos de los aldeanos de Konoha me ven como un peligro inminente, una paria que tiene el cinismo de vivir en la tierra que una vez atacó.

―Tu no eres el tipo de mujer que se martiriza por nimiedades, no vengas hacerlo ahora, déjalos que hablen lo que quieran, al fin y al cabo la lengua no tiene hueso y lo más importante es que nos tenemos el uno al otro.

―¡Tienes razón!, ¿Seguro que fue solo eso?―indago Temari con algo de timidez.

Shikamaru pensó sincerarse y contarle absolutamente todo como un libro abierto, sin embargo, recordó las sabias palabras que una vez su padre le aconsejó: _"en ocasiones es mejor vivir en la ignorancia que cargar con una desolada verdad"_. El conoce a la perfección a la mujer con quien comparte el lecho, convive diariamente con su orgullo e intuye que si ella se entera de la cruda realidad no podrá lidiar con la vergüenza por el resto de su vida.―¡Es lo que sé hasta el momento!―respondió tajante.

―En todo caso me alegro que Shikadai esté de misión y no pueda verme en estas fachas. No le digas nada. No quiero preocuparlo con simplezas.

―¡Seré una tumba!, ahora señora, le gusté o no me obedecerá y permanecerá el santo día en cama hasta que ese maldito veneno se segregue. ¡Ah! y te aviso que la próxima vez que vayamos a visitar a sus hermanos iré curiosear a los puestos de pócimas del mercado.

―¿Para qué?

―Para comprar unos cuantos frascos de cantárida así que cuando te niegues a dejarme disfrutar de tu cuerpo ya tengo la solución perfecta.

La rubia no paró de reír. ―Lo mismo va para usted esposo mío. Mire que en más de una ocasión se queda dormido o me sale con cuenticos para evadir sus obligaciones maritales.

―¡Mentirosa!―replica con ofensa fingida riendo para terminar plantándole un beso a su esposa y arropándola para que duerma.

.

.

.

Al atardecer, Shikamaru fue al balcón a fumarse un cigarrillo y desde lejos aprecia la prisa de un jovenzuelo. Lo ve brincarse el portón principal y venir en tromba por el sendero, disminuyendo su velocidad a medio camino. El genin no se da por enterado que él lo sigue con la mirada y continúa tranquilo acicalándose, exhalando con dificultad. Acomoda su coleta y toma una bocanada de aire antes de ingresar a su hogar.

El menor se encuentra con su réplica adulta bajando las escalera. Hace un mohín a manera de saludo.―¿Y mamá?―le pregunta con impaciencia a su progenitor.

―En el cuarto descansando. ¿cómo estuvo tu misión?

― ¡Aburrida!, me dijeron que mi madre fue emboscada, ¿Es verdad?

« _Es mejor vivir en la ignorancia que cargar con una desolada verdad_ »―analizó una vez más esa frase y reconoció cuán certera era.―Sí, un ladrón quiso robarle el bolso y terminó siendo el saco de boxeo de tu madre, solo sufrió una minúscula herida de navaja en un dedo del pie durante el forcejeo.

―¿En serio?

―¿Crees que jugaría con algo así?, ¡Confía en mí que soy tu padre!

El de los ojos verdes asintió dubitativo.―¿Puedo verla?

―¡Anda!, solo no hagas ruido, pasó una noche fatal por la fiebre, se ha resfriado por el cambio de climas de una aldea a otra, ¡choque térmico, ya sabes! , prepararé té, ¿quieres?

―¡Sí gracias!―responde y lo ve perderse hacia la segunda planta.

El consejero subió a checar la salud de su esposa, notó la puerta de su habitación entreabierta y la silueta de su hijo dibujarse tras ella. Se asoma y lo ve sentado en la cama retorciendo un mechón dorado del cabello de su madre, le extraña que esté tan parlachín por lo que presta más atención y comprueba que ella está completamente dormida y ni cuenta se da de lo que sucede a su alrededor. Shikadai coloca el dorso de su mano sobre la frente de su madre para comprobar su temperatura, ―¡estable!―exclama con alivio.―apenas llegué le pregunté a papá por ti y me dijo una sarta de mentiras que ni él mismo se cree y comprendo que lo hace por mi bien. Me temí lo peor cuando escuché a la cotilla Chōchō decir que habías sufrido una atentado estuve a un pelo de soltarme a llorar como niña, pero me contuve y volé a casa a verte. ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan problemática mamá?, ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!―chilla con tono entrecortado y disipando una prófuga lágrima.―¿sabes?, prefiero que te mantengas habitualmente gruñona o me des coscorrones hasta hacerme caer en razón, que así de vulnerable.― Shikamaru lo oye y su pecho se le hincha de orgullo por aquel pequeño ser que Temari y él han formado.―¡No imagino mi vida sin el viejo y sin ti!―solloza besando dulcemente a su progenitora para después tomar camino a la salida de la habitación de sus padres.

El líder del clan Nara retrocede sobre sus propios pasos bajando de puntillas los escalones, acercándose al mesón de la cocina donde dejó dos jarras de té, simuló venir con ellas despreocupado para estrecharle una a su hijo quien lo había alcanzado. ―¡Toma!, ¡está caliente ten cuidado!―le advierte a su retoño.

Shikadai sopla la humeante bebida antes de dar un primer sorbo―Si me entero que le dices a mamá que lloré por ella, solicitaré una constancia para remover mi apellido y negaré públicamente cualquier lazo consanguíneo contigo.―le advierte yendo hacia la sala para tomar el mando de la consola y jugar una partida en línea con Boruto.

Shikamaru se queda perplejo sin dar crédito al ultimátum de su hijo. Lo siguió para darle una reprimenda arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato al razonar que su vástago es idéntico a él en el exterior con excepción de sus ojos, pero el resto de sus genes son herencia innata de aquella mujer que viene poniendo su mundo de cabeza desde sus tiernos doce años, así que no quiso perder su valioso tiempo en pequeñeces y se sentó a leer tranquilamente el periódico anhelando ver a su esposa recuperada y cruzando los dedos de que no lo amoneste por haber llamado el servicio express a pedir la cena.

FIN

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?, ¡comenten!


End file.
